


Messenger

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jin falls in love with Mr. Postman. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Because I suddenly had this idea while watching Postman!Yuichi on SC. =P Written on 14.01.2008, in less than an hour, so don't expect brilliant writing, especially since it's crack-ish.

It had been about a month since he moved into his new apartment when Jin first noticed the postman who delivered his letters.  
  
It had been a pure coincidence. Jin had rushed back home when he realized he left behind one of his work documents that he needed later that afternoon. It was a daily habit before going up to his apartment that he would check his letter box, and there the postman was, about to shove a few letters into it.  
  
On first sight, Jin noticed the nose. He couldn’t help it; it was big. But as he took the letters from the other, nodding and saying a word of thanks, he couldn’t help but noticed that the postman wasn’t bad looking. And when the postman smiled and told him to have a nice day, Jin thought that this was indeed a very nice day because really, how often do you get to meet a nice and cute postman?  
  
He almost forgot to run up to his apartment to collect his documents.  
  
From that day onwards, Jin found himself rushing out of office the moment it was lunch break so that he could rush back to his apartment complex in time to catch this cute postman guy. It was a good thing he stayed near where he worked, though it still meant that he had less time to have a good lunch. His colleagues were also starting to think that he was insane, or he was extremely forgetful and was always leaving things behind.  
  
But it was okay, as long as he got to see the postman for those few precious minutes.  
  
One day, Jin decided to strike up a conversation as he took his letters from the postman.  
  
“So, how old are you? You look like you’re about my age.”  
  
“Oh I’m 24.” The postman replied with a smile.  
  
“I’m 23!” Jin grinned as he stuck out a hand. “Akanishi Jin.”  
  
The postman shook his hand. “Nakamaru Yuichi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”  
  
And from then on, Jin would always try to talk to Yuichi as the latter shoved letters into the various boxes. Yuichi was usually too busy with his work though, so the conversation was mostly one-sided, and there were days when Jin didn’t even get to see Yuichi’s face properly.  
  
From Jin’s personal observation, he realized that on those days, it would usually be because Jin had no letters. Why that meant Yuichi wouldn’t even look at him, he had no idea. But if that was the case, then he’ll just make sure Yuichi had no excuse not to look at him, right?  
  
The solution: To send letters to himself.  
  
That evening, he went to buy some stationary. He would need letter writing papers, envelopes, and lots of stamps. It would be a worthy investment, he told himself. Somehow, he ended up getting a set of girlish looking paper and envelopes, but at least the stamps were normal.  
  
And oh, it was worthy investment indeed. After a few days of delivering those pink-coloured envelopes, Yuichi, for the very first time, actually initiated the conversation.  
  
“Letters from your girlfriend?”  
  
“Eh?” Jin blinked, surprised at both the question and the fact that Yuichi spoke first. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
  
“Oh.” And Jin hoped he wasn’t imagining it, but he thought he saw Yuichi smile at that. “Wouldn’t believe it if you didn’t tell me though.”  
  
“Really? Why?”  
  
“Well, you are a good looking fellow after all…” And was that a blush on Yuichi’s face?  
  
“Hm, there have been girls who thought so and asked me out before, but seems like most of them have concluded that I’m stupid.” Jin frowned, pretending to be a little upset.  
  
Yuichi laughed.  
  
Jin decided that Yuichi’s laughter was even more addictive than his smile. Suddenly, Jin felt a surge of courage within him as he asked the next question.  
  
“Hey, are you free this weekend?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Jin covered his mouth, realizing his slip. What if Yuichi was straight and not interested?! That would be so embarrassing. It was no wonder the girls all thought he was stupid.  
  
“Sorry. Forget that I asked.”  
  
“Really? And here I was about to say ‘yes’…”  
  
“… You were?!” Jin jumped, suddenly feeling like he was on cloud nine. “So you’ll go out on a date with me?!”  
  
“Yeah… but can you not be so loud?” Yuichi chuckled, clearly embarrassed.  
  
Jin quickly apologized for his over-exuberance, before they switched cell phone numbers and set a time for their date.  
  
“So where should we meet?” Jin asked.  
  
“Here.” Yuichi replied, a slight blush forming on his cheeks again as he mumbled his next sentence. “It’s where we first met after all.”  
  
Jin heard it loud and clear. And decided that whoever thought he was stupid should go bury themselves somewhere because he was happy and in love, and he now had the most adorable postman in the whole world as his boyfriend.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.

* * * * *


End file.
